User talk:PentecostGuitarist5/UNSC Harsh Dimension
This ship and its class seem to reflect more on the role of a cruiser or a carrier, seeing as it carries a great deal of vehicles. Destroyers in Halo carry next to none. Destroyers focus primarily on the strength and power of the ship's defences than the ground and air support it carries, which is virtually none, I might add. The size is ridiculous though, a ship of that size, I would expect to carry far more troops, ground transport, air support and fighters. Cut down the size as well, 12 k's is enormous and way too large to be practical. Try maybe 1-3 kilometres if you're going for a cruiser and a few hundred metres to 1 kilometre for a destroyer. Cheers, :Thank you for replying to my talk page, you wouldn't believe the number of new users who simply ignore feedback. However, for future reference, please respond on the respected article's talk page. Also, please sign your posts. Do not get me wrong, this article, being among your first, is very well written and a much higher level than most new user's article, but there are still some issues concerning practicality and realism. :The first issue presented is the size, I mentioned this before. But sheer size doesn't just scare off Covenant ships. And if realistically the ship was designed to be this enormous, then it would have 100x the amount of weaponry it currently has (it is 12 kilometres, you'd have a hell of a lot of room). And a destroyer focuses on ship mounted weaponry instead of fighters and air support, meaning they'd have virtually no fighters or vehicles, except perhaps a few dropships. Also, a ship that is 12 kilometres would have far more personnel than 2000. The standard UNSC carrier is a quarter of this ship's size and has around the same amount of personnel. :And it's empty space isn't the only issue. The amount of resources and funding that would go into creating just one of these ship classes would be astronomical. To build an entire series of these gargantuan marvels is just not possible, given the available resources the UNSC has, not to mention that they are also under attack by the Covenant. :A navy ship is not commanded by a ground forces Major, that's just not how it works. In the UNSC, navy ships are commanded by navy commanders, such as a Captain, or an Admiral, etc. And while a Spartan is Navy, I'm concerned why one would be suddenly transferred into the Army or Marine Corps. Spartan commandos are produced to undertake special operations and ground warfare, they simply wouldn't be trained to command an entire ship. :Please fix these problems soon, or I'll be forced to brand the article as NCF, as per policy. Thank you. I think one thing I failed to mention is the manufacturing date, which is 2581. So really it's part of the major story line. (This is why I'm still editting it.) Major Carson Beck 20:19, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, gotta add again that the Spartan cannot be commanding the ship. A ground forces commander does not have the training to command naval forces. Period. You must change that. Ruining the experience You know what never mind. It's becoming more stressful than fun. 1) For the 1000th time it is NOT a destroyer, it is is Super Destroyer. 2) I know canon, and it is possible for a Spartan to command a ship. 3) Everyone assumes that the UNSC wouldn't change at all ≈25 years later. Athena show me where they say a Spartan absolutely cannot command a ship and maybe I'll have to agree. And for the subject of the Super Destroyer; it IS a different ship than a Destroyer. Here's two reasons why: * DDS-Class Carrier * CSO-Class Carrier Between these two ships is a very very very large difference and the only difference in the name is "super," so don't tell me a Super Destroyer would be the same exact thing as a Destroyer. And yes I understand its Covenant ships, but it still gets my point across. And who says the UNSC wouldn't allow a Spartan to command a ship after a long service? Maybe ONI stepped in and said "hey he'd be good on a ship." Anyways just delete both articles since I'm not allowed to be creative. And as for the cooperation, I tried to, but every time I listened and edited something, something else was picked at. And at this point its like I said, its more stressful than fun at this point. You people have stripped my entire concept down to where the only possible thing that could exist is the Guided Hope. Rear Admiral Carson Beck 20:39, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Sometimes there's a price to be paid for realism. And you're taking this way out of proportion; it's nowhere halfway as bad as you make it out to be. But if you want to write somewhere with no rules, try fanfiction.net. It may suit your needs better. 16:57, March 23, 2012 (EST) I would like to say that out of all the things people have said, ONLY Ajax made sense as to why certain things should be changed and others could be kept. People next time try being more helpful than critical, and try to work with what the person wants. Instead of saying "no you can't do that," you could say "well how about trying this instead?" Rex did that which is why I was cooperative from the start, but once the general "no" attitude came in, it made me want to argue. @Ajax013 Its not so much the critiquing that bothers me, although it does a little. It's all the negativity and the "you're absolutely wrong" attitudes that get on my nerves. PentecostGuitarist5 12:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :But here's the thing, PentecostGuitarist5: a lot of what you are trying to do has been attempted many times in the past, and has largely ended up in the very situation we are in now: conflict between the writer and the community. I mean, we deal with several dozen articles a month with canon problems, and multiply this by twelve (months) for the number we deal with a year, and then by five (years) for the number we've dealt with over the years - and this does not even include the really busy months with more than several dozens of pages with canon problems. All the people who have commented here are trying to help you and are damned grizzled science fiction writers. They know the subject matter of Halo very well, and tend to know what they are talking about. The comments here are giving each user's different solution to the problems that have been pointed out on your page. You ought to heed them, because failure to amend them will actually result in your page being moved out of main space on the wikia. Not to mention, they did just carve time out of their day to help you improve as a writer and a storyteller. :All in all: its easier to just listen, and learn: hence solving the problems with your work, and making it shine to a standard that this wikia tries to bring about. My penny's worth on the matter, I guess. :-[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 09:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) @Tuckerscreator Here is something I noticed about the generators you mentioned. "Prior to the Fall of Reach, Reach had seven ODGs to power '''twenty' ODPs."'' So therefore a ship this size CAN wield a Super MAC. :D Captain Carson Beck 11:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ajax already pointed out you can use them. With a ship that size you'd have more than enough room for one. So is this still unrealistic, considering the UNSC Infinity is 5.6km long? Captain Carson Beck 22:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Move to namespace For #Well, I did tell him about the stairs, 'bro'. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 20:41, November 14, 2012 (UTC) #In agreement with this vote.